The present disclosure relates generally to rotatable multi-use tool tables (i.e., rotatable multi-use workbenches). In particular, rotatable multi-use tool tables having a supporting column and rotatable plates for attachment of table tools, power tools, other tooling devices, and/or a work pieces are described.
Electrically powered table tools are often used in wood working, metal working, and/or other machine tooling activities. Such devices are often large and require a table or workbench to provide support of the tool and a space for a work piece being worked on by the tool. Tool tables and workbenches can occupy a great deal of space, especially if multiple tools are set up and ready for use. Alternatively, when work space is limited, a limited number of tools can be set up and/or ready for use. In this example, each tool can be taken down or “switched” out for a different tool, which can be cumbersome and can require time for moving the large tools, thereby slowing down the working and/or manufacturing process.
Known tool tables and workbenches are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, as described above, existing tool tables and workbenches can have insufficient work surface space for accommodating multiple table tools. In this example, a user must disassemble and/or detach a first tool that is currently set up for operation, move the first tool off the table, move a second tool onto the table, and assemble and/or attach the second tool to the table. This can greatly slow down the working and/or manufacturing process, especially if the user has to switch tools several times during the working and/or manufacturing process. Further, moving of the large tools can require more than one user and/or can cause physical strain to the users.
In another example, existing tool tables and/or workbenches have a large foot print. Therefore, a user must have a large workspace in order to accommodate a tool table and/or workbench. Further, in order to have more than one tool set up and ready for use, a user must have a very large workspace in order to accommodate more than one tool table and/or workbench. Furthermore, conventional tool tables and/or workbenches are stationary and do not allow easy rearrangement of a work space.
Thus, there exists a need for tool tables and/or workbenches that improve upon and advance the design of known tool tables and/or workbenches. Examples of new and useful tool tables and/or workbenches relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to tool tables and/or workbenches include U.S. Patent References: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,319,025, 2,851,068, 3,570,564, 4,105,055, 5,431,206, 5,570,641, 5,924,827, 5,957,472, 6,237,659, 6,345,829, 7,089,980, 7,648,155, and 8,539,870. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.